Gemma Lux
Gemma Lux is one of the core characters and member of Project Zodiac, representing Gemini. Appearance As a human, Gemma has short, afro-textured hair that she usually keeps brightly colored and tied back. She has a round face and figure with dark brown skin and golden-brown eyes. In her alien form, Gemma has antennae, four arms, and brightly colored wings. Her skin and hair are different shades of orange, and her eyes are blue. Personality Gemma has an exciting and magnetic presence, making it easy for her to get along with anyone. She has a high opinion of herself, and considers her position in Project Zodiac one of prestige and power. Her presence, although sometimes overwhelming, is also one of enthusiasm and stimulation, as she makes it her mission to keep every minute on earth an enjoyable one. While on Earth, she wishes to be some type of celebrity. Unfortunately, this causes her to treat some individuals more as fans than as people. She is also quite devious, passing boring moments by causing discord within her teammates and taking pleasure in the ensuing drama. Backstory While living in her faction, Gemma's powers were not noticed as early as the other members of her team. Possessing the ability to multiply herself, she usually used her power as a means for fun- meaning she caused many problems within her home society. One especially bad prank led Gemma into imprisonment, where her powers were noted and she was transferred to her faction's facility for beings like herself, although still under heavy supervision. Not wanting to spend more time in prison, she cooperated with the facility and devoted herself to outshining the rest of the subjects within the facility. She succeeded without question, gaining the notice of the United Planetary Council and, after careful evaluation, was placed under special training for Project Zodiac. Relationships Project Zodiac Gemma gets along easily with her teammates, possessing a natural talent for relationships. However, her antics do cause a fair amount of trouble, leading her overall standing among the more conservative of her team into question. Gemma's best friend is Ariana, the two sharing a mutual respect for each other's antagonism and genuine trust in each other. Gemma's antics never target Ariana, and Ariana's anger never targets Gemma. She is roommates with Sage, and while the two remain professional with each other, each considering outright hostility beneath them, Gemma doesn't understand Sage's humility or simplicity, and doesn't bother to. She has taken the role of motivator of less physical teammates, such as Candi, Viola and Pierce (although she loves how big he thinks, she hates how hard it is for him to actually do anything), and wishes to see them thrive under her care. In return, she thrives herself off of their praise and gratitude, and enjoys them seeing her as an authority. She greatly appreciates and respects Leonardo and Lidia's flair or ostentation, but refuses to consider herself outdone by them, sometimes causing a few mean rumors to be spread about either of them. She sees Tawny as somewhat of a blank slate, someone with the potential to be up to her standards, but instead wishes to be mild and predictable. Tawny, of course, does not appreciate this, though does regard she has some things to learn from Gemma. She is fascinated with Aquil and Captain's complexities, and also wishes to mold them into someone more of her image. Captain is usually unaware of Gemma's teachings and advice, while Aquil brushes off her attempts to make him anyone but himself. Gemma pays the least attention to Scarlet, not out of antipathy, but out of respect, as she senses Scarlet would prefer it that way. The two still remain on friendly terms, and Gemma finds herself attracted by Scarlet's mysterious nature. Family Gemma grew up as an only child in a very traditional family. She considered her home life boring, though still appreciates her parent's love. She hasn't had much contact with them since her arrest, only what the prison and facilities allowed and she wasn't able to tell them about Project Zodiac. Despite the trouble she's caused for them, they still love their daughter and only want to see her mature. Category:Characters